


Quick

by Purseplayer



Series: Klaine Advent 2013 [15]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hybrids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purseplayer/pseuds/Purseplayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hybrid fox!Kurt finds himself being chased through the snow by a wolf.  Fill for Klaine Advent Prompt 17: Quick</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quick

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for what some might consider dub-con.

Snow sprayed out behind him with every beat of Kurt’s paws against the fluffy white ground.  Faster.  He had to move faster.  He didn’t dare to glance behind him, but he knew what he would find.

The wolf who pursued him was slender and beautiful, his coat colored with interwoven shades of brown and black and grey.  His eyes were clear, the color of honey in either form that sometimes morphed to the green of the forest in springtime.  He was dangerous: one of the most ferocious hybrid species Kurt had ever encountered.

The most horrible part was his deceit.  Traveling for the first time away from his village, Kurt had been warned to be wary of strangers, but this man had been charming, captivating in human form, had lured Kurt in with warm eyes and an easy smile and a cheerful tune on the piano, and wolves were so rare in towns, Kurt had never thought…

He was tired, so tired, and soon even his practiced legs would give out.  Rachel must be worried sick by now if she hadn’t already passed out from too much mead, but it was better this way, to lead the danger away from her rather than risk it following to their door.  He was so stupid, allowing a wolf to corner him in the first place.  He should have known.  He should have _smelled_ it, but over the mass of people all sweaty from a long day, over the smell of alcohol and food and a crackling fire, it was an easy thing to miss.

His strength was waning.  _Quick!  Quick!_ his mind still cried, but his body could no longer keep up.

If he was to be caught, he would be caught on his own terms.

Squeezing his eyes shut, he stopped, the snow skidding out behind him and, with any luck, directly into the wolf’s face.  He braced himself for impact, but it never came.

He opened his eyes.  The wolf stood there, maybe an inch from his face, eyes as enticing as ever, even in this form.  For a second Kurt forgot to be afraid.

And then, the moment Kurt least expected it, he pounced.  Thrown on his back, Kurt whimpered, shifted forms in the frozen snow and bared his throat.  “Please,” he said, hating the word as it left his mouth.  “Please, I have family.  Someone waiting for me.”

The wolf stared down at him from above, almost as if he was studying Kurt, and then he, too, began to shift, the shape of the beautiful man Kurt had met at the inn reappearing.

“The girl,” he said brusquely.  “The girl that was with you.  Is she yours?”

“No,” Kurt answered, swallowing at the lump in his throat.  “No, just a friend.  We were traveling together to the city.  She… she’s betrothed to my brother.”

“Your kind.  Are they all foxes?”

Kurt nodded.  “The entire village.”

He waited for what seemed like an eternity, feeling completely exposed and dissected by the wolf’s never-wavering gaze.  Eventually he shut his eyes again, unable to bear the intensity, the suspense.

Chilled lips descended to softly cover his own, taking Kurt completely by surprise.  The wolf’s kiss was deep, hungry, and it was so natural opening to it that Kurt forgot he wasn’t supposed to.  His body relaxed, giving in to the demands of the one above him, becoming one with the cold, with the forest around him.

The wolf trailed wet kisses down Kurt’s neck, pulling at his clothes to expose his chest, his ribs, his belly, sniffing everywhere as he moved along.  It was strange being worked over like this but it felt necessary—it felt _right_ —and Kurt couldn’t bring himself to question it.  He had no control anymore.  He could only be.

All he wanted was to _be_.

He arched up into the warmth of the wolf’s mouth, so different from the cold of the ground below him.  The wolf grew rougher as he moved lower, biting at Kurt’s hips, licking at the fuzz of his thighs, sucking bruises into the tender flesh behind his knees.  When Kurt’s cock was engulfed he keened, head thrown back awkwardly over a tree root, but he didn’t mind.  This was… he’d been waiting for this, for something like this his entire life.

The wolf’s tongue found his entrance, lapped at him over and over, deeper and deeper until Kurt had tears in his eyes for the want of it.  Spit-slick fingers split him open and he whined, boring down, his body an entity of its own now, gone from his jurisdiction.  The wolf abandoned him there, shamelessly spread and clothes askew, and stood to shuck his pants down, exposing himself to Kurt’s desperate, lustful eyes.  Kurt wanted to beg but he couldn’t speak, wanted the girth of this wolf in his mouth, between his cheeks, rubbing everywhere in a way he didn’t know how to want five minutes prior.

The wolf returned to him, took Kurt’s mouth again as he sunk into his body below, quick and hard and perfect, gentle thumbs brushing away the tears on Kurt’s face.  “ _Mine_ ,” he ground out with every thrust, “ _mate_ ,” and Kurt knew deep within him that it was true; this would be his final surrender.  He could smell the wolf everywhere now, thick over the scent of pine and winter, and he smelled like forever.

 _Blaine_ , he heard it in his mind, though he was certain the wolf had never once spoken his name.  _Blaine_.  Kurt’s lips found it, formed it, the only truth he knew.

“ _Blaine_ ,” shaky, certain, an offering of himself.  “Blaine…”

“I’m here, precious one,” Blaine whispered in his ear.  Kurt clutched at him, feeling his muscles shift as Blaine, his _wolf_ , fucked into him again and again, making the world right, making the world spin around him.  “Forever.”

“Forever,” Kurt echoed, fingers seeking and splaying over Blaine’s heart. 

_And they were._


End file.
